the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Pride Source
Pride Source (PrideSource.com) is published by Pride Source Media Group, LLC based in Livonia, Michigan. Established in 1995, PSMG produces the award winning weekly LGBT print publication, Between The Lines and the Michigan Pride Source Yellow Pages. The content for both appears in fully searchable format on this website. Between The Lines weekly newspaper is the largest and longest-running LGBTQ publication in Michigan. The print edition is published every Thursday and it is available for free pickup at over 600 locations. The digital edition is also available for downloading. The website posts daily news and entertainment, with an emphasis on developments impacting LGBT and allied citizens across Michigan and beyond. The Pride Source Yellow Pages is home to over 1,000 listings of businesses and non-profits. This community guide and directory for the state of Michigan, is a resource for people looking for products and services. It is estimated that over 250,000 LGBT people live and work in the state. In addition, families and friends also look to do business with Pride Source advertisers. =Contact information= Advertising: (734) 293-7200 ext. 101 Newsroom: (734) 293-7200 ext.105 Mailing address Pride Source Media Group Between The Lines Newspaper 20222 Farmington Road Livonia, Michigan 48152 Main Phone (734) 293-7200 Fax (734) 293-7201 Email Story submission page Editor at pridesource.com Sales at pridesource.com Webmaster at pridesource.com =Advertising= The organisation offers four ways to reach Michigan’s LGBT community. The first is our award-winning Between The Lines weekly newspaper. We are members of the Michigan Press Association and the National Gay Newspaper Guild, benefiting from research and outreach with dozens of other weekly LGBT newspapers across the United States. The second is Pride Source Yellow Pages, first published in 1996. This unique directory is distributed to over 50,000 households every year. It is where our readers look first to make many of their purchasing decisions. The third is the PrideSource.com website, the most popular LGBT website in the Midwest. The site also hosts an interactive calendar of events, a searchable version of our Pride Source Yellow Pages and much more. The fourth is their weekly e-newsletter, the BTL-Digest, sent to thousands of our readers who have opted to receive it. All four can be used in a customizable way to fit within any budget and effectively reach our readers. =Management and Staff of Between The Lines Newspaper= Publishers Susan Horowitz Ext. 102 Jan Stevenson Ext. 101 Editor-in-Chief Susan Horowitz Ext. 102 Entertainment Editor Chris Azzopardi Ext. 106 Features Editor Kate Opalewski Editorial Assistant Eve Kucharski Ext. 10 Webmaster & MIS Director Kevin Bryant Director of Sales Jan Stevenson Ext. 101 Sales Representatives Ann Cox Ext. 103 Writers Jason Michael, Drew Howard, Ellen Shanna Knoppow National Advertising Rep Rivendell Media Company (212) 242-6863 Contributors Cartoonists: Paul Berg (Editorial cartoon) Dave Brousseau (A Couple of Guys) Contributing Photographers: Andrew Potter Kate Gowman Andrew Cohen Contributing Writers: Charles Alexander, Michelle E. Brown, Emell Derra Adolphus, Gwendolyn Ann Smith, Amy Lynn Smith, Donald Calamia, Jim Larkin Readers may join the conversation, get important news updates and special community announcements form Pride Source Media Group by clicking on one of the following links to join their: Emailing list Twitter: http://twitter.com/YourBTL Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/BetweenTheLinesNewspaper Readers are urged to share their ideas, news tips and events with the administrators by sending an email to editor at pridesource.com. =See also= =References= *The Pride Source website:https://pridesource.com/. Category:LGBT articles